


Halloween

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [4]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Halloween, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Its the toons first Halloween, and Bendy is excited to go Trick or Treating with his friends! Takes place in my SOL AU.





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little Halloween Drabble for Bendy in my SOL AU. Something I wanted to write since BATIM Chap.5 is coming soon! Can't wait!!  
> Enjoy!!

It was the night of October 30th; the toons were excited for the best holiday of all! Halloween! A day where kids or anyone can dress up and have a good’ol time. Bendy, Boris and Alice were just adding the last bit of details into their costume. 

Boris decided to go as a ghost, but as he cut eyeholes to see, he also cut holes for his ears to fit through.

Alice wanted to go as a dancer, she wanted to be a Hula Dancer or a Flapper, but she couldn’t decide which one to be. Linda then gave her a better idea and made her go as a 50’s girl, with a poodle skirt and everything even roller skates, which she was able to learn in one month. 

Bendy wanted to go in his demon form for Halloween, but Henry decided against it as it was too risky or would scare of the neighbors. So, Bendy got the idea to be a little vampire. Bendy smirked putting on his fake fangs. 

“Boo!” Bendy shouted scaring Alice almost ripping her dress.

The angel glared, pulling Bendy’s bowtie. “That wasn’t funny! You almost made me rip the skirt!” Alice yelled. 

Bendy chuckled despite being yelled, he got Alice good. Alice growled not taking this scare as a joke. Bendy stopped chuckling and smiled nervously at the angel. Alice pushed Bendy lightly away and went back to fixing her costume.

The toons looked up seeing Henry come through the front door with grocery bags filled with candy. Bendy and Boris’s eyes sparkled, their jaws dropped open seeing lollipops, chocolate bars, bubble gum and gummy candies in the bag. Henry looked at the two toons with a smile, “I know you guys are excited, but remember these are for your friends.” He reminded them. 

Boris whipped his mouth and smiled, “I know, but look at all this delicious candy!” He exclaimed. 

Henry chuckled and pets the wolf on the head, “You’ll be getting a ton of candy this year. This neighborhood is well known giving kids a ton of candy.” 

“How much?” Bendy asked.

“So much you would need a second bag to get another load!” 

Bendy and Boris smiled at each other. Despite him being a demon, Bendy thought he was in candy heaven. All the candy he and Boris are going to receive while they trick or treat.

Alice scoffed, “Well I’ll be attending a Halloween party with Danni and our friends over at Eric’s house! And I’m excited because it’s my first party!” She squealed.

Henry smiled he knew Alice being in high school she couldn’t attend trick or treating with Bendy and Boris, but seeing her happy going to a party made it all worth while. From what he remembered, Joey never let her join any of his parties that were just simple dinner parties. However, Henry was different he would allow the angel to go to a party. However, there were some rules she had to follow such as curfew. 

Linda came in checking up how the toons were with their costumes, “How’s the costume making guys?” She asked.

“Great!” The toons replied. “I’m done!” Boris added. He put on his ghost costume and his two ears popped up from the costume. Everyone giggled seeing the wolf’s ears appear in the costume. 

Bendy decided to put on his vampire cape and fangs jumping on the couch, “rawr!” He growled. Alice, Linda and Henry looked at each other knowing the costume is cute rather then scary. “Rawr!” Bendy growled again. He frowned seeing he can’t scare anyone.

“Your too cute in that costume, Bendy.” Henry mentioned. Bendy blushed in embarrassment and turned away from his father. 

Linda looked at Alice, “What about your costume, Alice?” She asked. 

Alice smiled and showed her costume, “Here it is! I’m almost done! I just need to add the poodle. Though I feel something is missing.” She explained. The angel faced the television screen to look at her reflection.

Linda stood behind her daughter putting her hands on her shoulders, “If its hair problems. I got that all under control.” Linda specified. The angel smiled and hugged her mother. 

“Alright,” The toons looked at Henry, “It’s getting late, who wants some burgers for dinner?” He asked.

“Me! Me!” Boris and Bendy yelled running to the kitchen. “I’ll help make the burgers!” Boris yelled.

“I’ll get the fries!” Bendy yelled. 

Henry, Linda and Alice chuckled walking to the kitchen to eat dinner. 

The next morning was Halloween day, Bendy was getting impatient since Trick or Treat wasn’t till sundown and spent every hour watching out the window waiting to see his friends come out of their houses so they can start getting candy. Bendy groaned seeing Henry pass by putting a bowl of candy near the door. 

“Don’t worry Bendy you got a few hours left before trick or treating.” Henry said passing by to the kitchen. Bendy crossed his arms and decided to walk around the house to see what everyone is doing to pass the time. He was going to go to his room and pull out a comic book, but,

“BOOF!” 

Bendy screamed falling on the floor, “BORIS!” Bendy yelled. 

Boris removed the sheet and smiled, “Sorry, Bendy I couldn’t help it.” Bendy glared, getting up and dusting himself off to get his comic book and leave. Before he went downstairs he checked in the bathroom to see Alice getting her hair done by Linda. The ink demon couldn’t help, but smile seeing the angel getting papered. 

The comic book seemed to help, as by the time Bendy was done reading Henry called him up to put on his vampire costume. The demon was filled with joy as he quickly grabbed his fangs and vampire cape. He put them on and ran downstairs to meet up with Boris and Alice. 

“I’m ready!” Bendy yelled. Bendy smiled seeing Alice’s hair all tied up into a bun with some strands of hair curled at the bottom. “Wow! Alice you look amazing!” 

Alice giggled, “Thanks!”

Though Bendy’s compliment turned into a restaurant order, “Also while you’re at the party, get me a cherry cola, a cheeseburger, extra fries, and a sundae.” 

Alice glared and smacked Bendy over the head. Alice heard a car horn beeping and went outside. Alice smiled seeing her friend Danni in a werewolf costume. “Angel! Come on, the party will be starting soon!” She yelled. 

“Okay! I’m heading out!” Alice hugged Henry and Linda, and the later hugged back.

“Okay, well see you at 10.” Henry said. Alice smiled and ran to Danni’s car and the two drove off to the party. 

After another hour passed, Bendy’s friends came outside and ran to Henry’s house first. 

DING DONG

Henry opened the door seeing the kids in their costumes and smiling, “Trick or Treat!” They yelled. Henry smiled and gave the kids their candy. 

“Boris! Bendy! The kids are here!” Henry yelled. Bendy and Boris ran downstairs and smiled seeing their friends in costumes. 

Marie was dressed up as a white cat; Tommy was dressed in a werewolf costume like Alice’s friend Danni, Connie was Dorothy from Wizard of OZ, and her brother Cody played Dorothy’s dog Toto. Michael was an evil scientist, and Lindsey was dressed as the tooth fairy. 

“Wow! Your costumes look great!” Boris exclaimed. 

“Thank you!” The kids replied. 

“Alright, Boris your in charge, you kids have fun, and Bendy,” The former animator pulled Bendy aside, “no tricks, okay!” 

Bendy nodded. Henry chuckled and let the little demon go with his friends trick or treating. 

Bendy and his friends went next door first they knocked on the door and yelled, “Trick or Treat!” The neighbor, Mrs. Tanner gave the kids candy for their costumes. As they left the house Cody looked at his bag disappointed. 

“What’s wrong Cody?” Michael asked.

Cody dug what he got out of his bag and pulled out a rock. “I got a rock.”

Connie pat her twin’s back to comfort him, “Don’t worry you’ll get candy at the next house!” She exclaimed with confidence. 

The toons and kids went to house to house getting candy, but poor little Cody got rocks, dog treats, and candy corn. Though he got cheering up from his sister and friends saying they’ll share their candy with him. That made Cody feel a lot better. The kids went to a few more houses and we’re in surprise with the candy they got. All the kids got candy almost to the top of their bags. 

“Look at all this candy!” Lindsey exclaimed. 

“I’m not going to have breakfast for about a week!” Michael added. 

Boris looked at his friends, “So one more house? Or we head back to Henry’s?” 

The kids all looked at each other, and around the neighborhood, the much older kids were still going door to door, but the younger kids were calling it quits for the night and were heading home. The neighbors still had their lights on except for a few, but the kids decided to check at one last house. 

The kids walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Though there was no response. Bendy knocked on the door, but harder. Then Boris’s ear twitched hearing something. “I hear something.” He whispered. Boris walked up to the door and growled hearing familiar voices through the other side. 

On the other side of the door it was Tommy’s brother and his friends, snickering and laughing at their prank. “Jonathon this prank is going to be priceless!” 

Jonathon chuckled, “my brother and his friends will be so scared they’ll drop their candy bags for us!” He laughed. The boys heard another knock knowing it was their time to shine. “Alright boys, ready?” 

John’s friends snickered putting their monster masks on. They quickly opened the door only to freeze at a giant inky figured in front of them. Bendy went into his ink demon form and was breathing heavily in front of them. 

Bendy snarled at them scaring Jonathon and his friends, making one of them wet their pants in the processes. They quickly closed the door. Once they were gone the kids laughed seeing Michael’s brother being scared. 

“He SO deserved it!” Michael said. 

Bendy went back to his small form and laughed, “yep! They had it coming for SO long.” 

“Alright, let’s get back to Henry’s house. I heard there is a Scooby Doo marathon soon and we get to go eating popcorn and candy!” Boris explained.

The kids cheered and ran back to Henry’s house for the marathon. When they got home, Bendy and Boris were surprised to see Alice home. “Alice! Your home early?” Bendy asked.

Alice chuckled, “yeah.” Though she said it in disappointment. “As me and Danni partied, some guys thought of bringing alcohol, and…” she trailed off not wanting to explain more as kids were here, “things. Got crazy.” 

“I see. My mommy says alcohol is icky.” Marie said in disgust. Alice chuckled making her feel better. 

“It smelled bad too.” Alice added.

The kids laughed more. Linda came in with bowls of popcorn and put them on the table for the kids. Though the kids decide to enjoy their candy as well as they spent their Halloween watching Scooby doo and eating popcorn and candy.


End file.
